


Christmas Sweaters Are NOT Formal-wear

by midnightbaby98



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Biting, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dual Bulges, Established Relationship, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Kink, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psionic Bondage, Scratching, Sollux Captor Has Dual Bulges, Sollux is a little shit, Temperature Difference, Threesome - M/M/M, Weird meld of quadrants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbaby98/pseuds/midnightbaby98
Summary: In which Eridan Ampora makes the mistake of telling his boyfriends to not wear Christmas sweaters to an office party, and they do exactly that.In which Sollux Captor wears a Christmas sweater purely to annoy his boyfriend and is generally a little shit.In which Karkat Vantas doesn't want to attend a party but is later rewarded with plenty of bedroom fun.





	Christmas Sweaters Are NOT Formal-wear

Eridan sighed, resisting the urge to bury his face in his hands as the two people who were usually his favourite people in the world walked in. Formal, he'd told them both that on multiple occasions that it was a formal occasion to celebrate the merging of his company with one of his previous rivals and not actually a Christmas party, but no, the loves of his life were stood in the doorway in the most hideous Christmas sweaters he'd ever seen.

"Sol..." He sighed again, looking over the mustard yellow sweater with disappointment, frown deepening a little as he looked over Karkat's equally atrocious jumper patterned with crabs in Santa hats. "Kar... I told you both it was formal... since when were Christmas sweaters formal..." He let out one more exasperated sigh before kissing them both on the cheek. 

"Yeah but its a Christmas party, we wanted to be festive." Sollux smiled while Karkat just grumbled a little. 

"Don't blame me, Sol picked this out." He mumbled, shooting an almost glare at the mustard-blood. 

Eridan simply sighed again, "Just... just behave, please... it's a human company and they already think we're odd." He practically pleaded with the pair before resuming his cool professional demeanour. 

Sollux rolled his eyes "Fine... only because it's important... I still hate you fish breath."

"Pitch for you too" Eridan mumbled, smiling slightly before heading back into the crowd.

Sollux smirked a little, grabbing Karkat's hand. "Well, I guess we should mingle?" He'd purposely chosen the sweaters to fuck with Eridan, knowing that after a string of night shifts karkat would be too exhausted to argue. 

Karkat rolled his eyes again, "The humans will gossip if you two pitch flirt all night," He paused and shrugged a little "Not that I really care what they think." Karkat stretched on the spot before nodding, "Fine. Let's mingle."

Karkat grabbed a drink from a passing waiter as they headed around the room, interacting politely with a few members of both companies. The horrified stares from a few of the human employees at their jumpers just made Sollux grin, even more, knowing Eridan would be preoccupied with their jumpers as a few people mentioned them to him. 

After wandering around enough to be polite the pair found an unoccupied table, Karkat downing his drink with a grumble. "I don't know why you both make me come to these things, We just end up sitting in a corner somewhere." He tugged the jumper off, placing it in Sollux's lap, and straightened the shirt underneath. "You might get off on making him squirm but its far too warm in that thing." He complained, sipping his drink.

Sollux chuckled, leaving his own on. "Aww, It's not our fault you run so warm Kar." He leant forward on the table, smirking a little. "My hot-headed little mutant." 

Karkat grumbled a little more but lent forwards to meet his lips in a small, chaste kiss. "It's a good job you're cute, I swear half the time I don't know if you're pitch or flush for me, you're such a tease."

"I can't help that it's fun to make you squirm, you're so cute when you blush" Sollux cooed, squeezing Karkat's hand over the table. "We've shown up tho, we can head home if you want, I'm getting tired too." 

Karkat nodded "Yeah, going home sounds good" He agreed, finishing his drink before standing. He glanced around the room looking for Eridan who was chatting quietly with a group of people. The mutant headed over, squeezing his hand softly. "We'll see you back home okay?" He interrupted. Eridan turned to smile a little at him, "Of course love, I'll see you later..." He murmured, a little distracted but pressing a kiss to his cheek nonetheless. 

Karkat rolled his eyes as Eridan turned back to the group of Business people, heading back to where Sollux was waiting with the now folded sweater. 

"Come on then Kar." He smiled, taking his hand as they headed back home.

Once they were out of the party and in the cool of the night Karkat relaxed, even more, leaning against Sollux a little, glad to be out of the warm, busy room. 

The mustard blood lent over, kissing him gently. "Feeling better now?" He murmured after they broke the kiss. 

"Yeah... better now" Karkat nodded, a small smile on his lips as they walked through the night. 

As they got closer to home Sollux's hand began to wander down from Karkat's waist, squeezing his ass lightly. "You know your ass looks gorgeous in those pants Kar" He purred into his ear. 

The mutant squeaked a little at the squeeze to his ass, the noise that slipped from his lips making him blush even more. "Fuck Kar, Can't wait till we get home. " Sollux continued to purr to him, "I'm going to have such fun with you tonight."

Karkat let out a low whimper as his bulge throbbed as Sollux continued his purred promises into his ear. He gripped the other male's arm as they sped up, their hive just down the road now. 

 

Once they were through the door Sollux pushed Karkat up against the wall, kissing him roughly as the smaller male melted into his arms. Pulling back after a moment to let karkat tug his jumper off, and toss it with the abandoned red one on the floor, he let out a low groan. "Fuck Kar, You're so cute" he smirked, as he took in the sight of his flushed face, lips red from the rough kiss. 

"Tease," Karkat grumbled, grabbing Sollux's shirt to pull him back in for another kiss, groaning as the sharp teeth caught on his lips. 

"Damn right I am" He replied between the kisses, slowly moving them into the bedroom. Sollux smirked against his lips before pushing him back onto the bed. "Adorable." He chuckled before straddling the mutant and beginning to strip him. 

It wasn't long before Karkat was naked against the sheets, Psiionic sparks trailing along his skin and making him squirm. Sollux's own shirt had been lost in the process and he was kneeling nearby on the bed as he watched Karkat arch up against the sparks of red and blue. Sollux smirked, horns crackling identically as the sparks travelled up to Karkat's wrists, holding him to the bed.

"Hmm, now that's a nice sight." He purred, leaning down to kiss him. Karkat kissed back eagerly, letting out a whine when sollux pulled away, only for it to turn into a low moan as he began to nip and kiss down his body, leaving small beads of red against the grey. 

Karkat's bulge had already begun to unsheathe and was wriggling against his thigh, leaving a sticky red smear behind as it searched for friction. However, as Sollux reached his bulge, Eridan, who'd been watching from the doorway since arriving home, finally made his presence known. He let out a growl, pulling Sollux back to kiss him almost violently, nipping at his lip. 

Eridan moaned softly at the sharp taste of blood in his mouth, hate swelling in his heart for the mustard-blood. "You try to embarrass me at my own party and then when I finally get home you've started without me." He growled, "You've been hate flirting with me all day so you best be ready for the consequences." Sollux growled back, smirking against his lips as he tore at Eridan's clothes, ripping the fancy shirt off with his nails. "Fuck you, Sol!" He snarled, "That shirt was expensive." 

"Good." He chuckled, raking his nails along the skin as he ground his hips against Eridan's clothed bulge. On the bed Karkat was watching wide-eyed, the erotic sight of his boyfriend's pitch flirting coming to a head leaving him with a dry mouth. Their attention was snapped back to him as he let out a loud moan, sparked by his increasingly desperate bulge coiling back around and pushing into his nook. 

"Fuck... I don't care who but one of you better touch me!" He whimpered, wrists still bound.

Almost immediately there were two sets of hands on him, their owners growling at each other as the contrasting styles drove him wild. Sollux's hands were rougher, nails digging into his flesh while Eridan's were impossibly soft, caressing every inch of skin and followed by soft kisses. 

Karkat was gasping and panting as they slowly made their way down towards his bulge, which was writhing as it tried to sink deeper into his nook. "Please... Eridan... Sol..." He panted down at them, "Please, need you, need your bulge!" He was flushed red as he begged them. 

Eridan was first to move between his parted legs, growling at Sollux when he tried to move him. The seadweller carefully lifted Karkat's bulge out of his nook, groaning as he watched him twitching at the loss. He quickly stripped out of his own pants, his bulge already unsheathed and writhing. "I got you, Kar, I'm here babe." He cooed as he lined himself up with his nook. 

Running much cooler than the mutant he let out a low moan as he sunk into the red-hot heat of his nook. "Fuck, ill never get over how hot you are Kar." He purred, a low rumble in his throat as he let karkat grow slowly accustomed to the stretch. 

Determined not to be left out, Sollux had stripped down behind them, psiionics still pinning karkat to the bed. Waiting until Eridan was buried inside their lover he lined up behind him, twin bulges writhing against each other. As the seadweller began to pull back he thrust forwards, sinking both bulges roughly into Eridan with a growl. 

The seadweller snarled back, the new bulges almost as hot as the nook around his own, forcing his nook open in a wonderful mix of pleasure and pain that just spurred him on. Claws digging into the bed, Eridan began to move, fucking himself on the twin bulges as he rocked back and forth between to overwhelming sources of pleasure.

His mind was swimming with pity for the bound mutant before him and hate for the mustard-blood whos claws were drawing more beads of purple on his hips, but most of all love for them both. 

Sollux smirked a little before digging his teeth into Eridan's neck, biting down just below his gills and drawing the seadweller out of his thoughts. "Fuck..." He growled as Eridan let out a low moan, nook clenching around him, distracted enough to drop the bonds holding karkat in place. 

Karkat immediately lent up to pull them both closer, kissing his lovers in turn as he arched into Eridan's thrusts. The seadweller was whimpering between them as he spiralled towards his climax. 

It was mere moments before Eridan let out a high pitched whine, rocking into Karkat as he came. The sensation of the violet slurry spilling inside him sent him over the edge and soon the mutants nook was dribbling with their slurry, almost fucia where they combined. 

Groaning as Eridan's nook tightened around his bulges, Sollux paused for a moment letting the seadweller ride out his climax and pull out of karkat before he continued, slamming roughly into his oversensitive nook.

"Fuck you, Sol!" He snarled, letting out a whimper from the overwhelming sensation. 

"Nah, think you'll find I'm fucking you fish breath." Sollux sniggered as he continued his movements, slowly growing more erratic as he approached his climax, Eridan's soft moans and whimpers sending him over the edge. When he finally pulled away the yellow slurry dribbled out down Eridan's legs and sollux smirked down at the sight.

The other two males growled at each other for a few moments arguing a little before Karkat interrupted. "Just come and cuddle me you fuckers." 

They paused, chuckling a little before laying down on the bed. The pair cuddled into Karkat, pressing kisses to his cheek as they relaxed on the sheets. "Perfect." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around them with a smile.


End file.
